This invention relates to a copying machine having an image data editing function.
Recent copying machines are so designed as not only to copy an original but also to erase unnecessary parts of the original and to add new data to the original. That is, the copying machines provided recently have an image data editing function to reduce labor and time required for preparing a new original from the existing original.
Especially for instance in the case where a plurality of work slips different in contents are prepared for a plurality of sections in a department store according to a commodity delivery request slip prepared by a customer, the use of a copying machine having such an image data editing function is required in order to reduce or eliminate labor and time required for persons to write the data again.
A conventional copying machine of this type has been disclosed by Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 59929/1979. In the conventional copying machine, a first original having variable data such as commodity names, prices and consignees the entry of which is required depending on the kinds of work slips and a second original having variable data such as consignors' names and addresses which are required for all of the work slips are used in combination in such a manner that the variable data are selected by using mask means in preparing the work slip to edit the data as required, thereby to form a plurality of work slips on one recording sheet.
However, the conventional copying machine is disadvantageous in the following points: As the data editing is optically carried out by using in combination fixed and variable mask members, the concerned construction is rather intricate, and it is impossible to write additional, new data. As the mask members must be suitably positioned to select variable data separately according to work slips, the operation is intricate and trouble some, and may sometimes be erroneous. For the conventional copying machine, it is necessary that different patterns, characters, etc. are printed on different work slips in advance. Even if, when a plurality of work slips are formed on one recording sheet, one work slip thus made has errors, then all of the work slips must be abandoned and it is required to form the work slips all over again.